


Относительность ненормального

by Nika_Sunraise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Sunraise/pseuds/Nika_Sunraise
Summary: Даже смешно, как мало стоит их притворство, что ничего такого нет, если одного прикосновения и незаконченной фразы достаточно, чтобы обозначить реальное положение вещей: брат его хочет, Сэм это знает.





	Относительность ненормального

«Жаль, что на ее месте не можешь быть ты».

Слова крутятся в голове навязчивой темой, Сэм не знает, как от них отмахнуться.

Дин ляпнул это, когда Сэм помогал своему изрядно перебравшему брату добраться обратно до мотеля. Заплетающиеся ноги мешали Дину идти, но заплетающийся язык ничуть не мешал нести всякий бред.

Подумаешь, неудачная пьяная шутка.

В конце концов, Дин же не имел это в виду. Интонация, может, и была серьезной – но это неизменная особенность подпитого остроумия в исполнении старшего брата. Весь его сочный пересказ кувырканий с Тиш выходил за любые рамки приличия. В трезвом виде Дин никогда не позволял себе хвастаться настолько бесстыдно, но под градусом не гнушался никакими способами ради того, чтобы вывести Сэма из себя. Секс – идеальная тема, чтобы глумиться над шестнадцатилеткой.

«Тиш вредная, знаешь? Каждый раз она сначала пытается лежать бревном. Вроде как раз я в любом случае получу удовольствие, значит, и стараться должен именно я. Ее нужно хорошенько раздразнить, чтобы она включилась. Начала торопить. Подмахивать. Стонать. Просить. Но это того стоит. Когда она дрожит и сжимается на члене – это стоит игры, стоит любых усилий. Жаль, что на ее месте не можешь быть ты».

Это, конечно, не обычные дразнилки про «Саманту» – это что-то гораздо гаже. Но Дина оправдывает то, что после третьего бокала у него срывает тормоза, и переступить черту для него не составляет никаких проблем.

Дин сказал не всерьез, и чего Сэм на этом заостряет?

«Жаль, что на ее месте не можешь быть ты».

Наверное, дело не в словах. Может, в том, как Дин при этом смотрел.

Поутру Сэм обвиняет брата, что тот вел себя как свинья, но Дин отмахивается, ссылается, что ничего не помнит.

Общается с Сэмом абсолютно обычно, без напрягов. Не так, как если бы выдал страшный секрет и потом всячески пытался скрыть неловкость. Сэм исподтишка наблюдает за Дином и не замечает ничего тревожного.

С другой стороны, если считать, что отсутствие воспоминаний брат не симулирует, тогда он просто не в курсе, что сболтнул лишнее.

Сэм никак не может успокоиться окончательно. Забить, забыть и жить дальше.

Он держится неделю, вторую, но, когда Дин заговаривает о том, чтобы раздобыть выпивку, нервы сдают. 

Сэм просто проверит реакцию.

– Нет уж, спасибо. Чтобы я снова слушал о том, что ты меня хочешь?

– Что хочу? Подстричь разве что. Но ты же не дашься.

Дин отшучивается почти убедительно, почти непринужденно, но это уже не имеет значения.

Сэм следит внимательно, успевает заметить, как брат бледнеет.

Дин быстро берет себя в руки. Даже затравленный взгляд почти незаметен. Актерского мастерства не хватает совсем чуть-чуть. Совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы скрыть: Дин правда хочет своего младшего брата, именно так, как сказал, вместо Тиш. 

Жаль, нет зеркала. Сэм не знает – сам он как, держит лицо? Или по нему вот так же все очевидно. И неважно что там они говорят вслух, когда уже безнадежно друг другу проговорились.

Сэм не был готов узнать. Малодушно хочется отмотать назад, к тому, что было раньше. Он бы отмотал, если бы мог. Вернул что-то, что у него только что отобрали, что-то, что было всегда, и без чего неизвестно как справляться дальше. Доверие, может. 

Страшно и тошно. Хочется заорать, чтобы хоть как-то справиться с эмоциями. Объясниться честно, без притворства. За грудки схватить, встряхнуть, сказать: «Какого черта, Дин? Что мне с этим делать?».

Но Сэм молчит. Сегодня и следующие восемь лет.

Дин тоже молчит. Ни словом, ни жестом, ни взглядом не выказывает, что думает о Сэме не только как о брате. Сегодня и следующие восемь лет.

* * *

Дин умирает.

Ему двадцать восемь. Он сильный, выносливый, без единой видимой раны, и он умирает.

За Сэма.

Незаметно. Неумолимо. По дню.

Сэм должен быть благодарен за то, что брат его спас, да только на самом деле, в основном он испытывает злость. Он не просил. Он облажался и не просил это исправлять. Точно не такой ценой.

И теперь Сэм изо всех сил ищет, как бы восстановить естественный порядок вещей. Вернуть брату его право на жизнь. 

Дин в этом ни капли не помогает. Дина бросает в отрыв, он как будто смирился и пытается хорошенько покуралесить напоследок. Сэм не возражает против его загула, но…

Он ведь знает, что девушки – не исчерпывающий список того, кого хочет старший брат.

В этом смысле между ними ничего не меняется. Не так, чтобы явно. Дин ничего не делает. Не начинает чаще прикасаться и уж тем более не говорит вслух.

Просто смотрит теперь по-другому. Не скрываясь. Как на девушек.

Да нет. Не так же, черт.

На девушек он заглядывается как на что-то приятное и доступное.

На Сэма – как на абсолютно невозможное. На что-то, что хочется навсегда сохранить в себе, чтобы Ад не добрался, не смог выжечь. В этом почти нет сексуального подтекста. Почти.

От взглядов Дина становится горячо и безнадежно холодно.

Если раньше у Сэма еще оставалась тень надежды, что ничего не было, а если и было – давно перегорело, сейчас он понимает, что это не так. 

Во второй раз открытие уже не выглядит тем шокирующем откровением, что в первый. Сэм давно прошел все отрицания и смирения. Давно притерся. Они столько лет прилежно делали вид, что они – нормальные братья, что Сэм и не вспоминал почти о том, что за пределами этой видимости. Так, ныло иногда, как ноют на погоду старые шрамы.

Сэм уже не тот перепуганный шестнадцатилетний девственник, впервые осознавший природу интереса собственного брата. Сейчас, с обретенным сексуальным опытом, даже подобные извращения воспринимаются хладнокровнее. Циничнее. Сэм просто думает, что оно не ко времени, когда есть более актуальные проблемы. А с другой стороны, если все сложится по худшему сценарию, другого времени просто не будет.

Сэм ждет, что брат озвучит свое предсмертное желание. Прокручивает варианты его воплощения. 

Это ожидание – изощренная пытка.

Дин же до последнего тянуть будет. Не хватало только в ночь перед приходом гончих заниматься выяснением отношений вместо того, чтобы пытаться спасти Дина.

Или заниматься сексом вместо того, чтобы пытаться спасти Дина.

Сэм постепенно подходит к выводу, что должен ответить «да» или «нет» раньше, чем сам вопрос будет задан.

И дело в том, что он не так уж и уверен, хочет ли говорить «нет».

Сэм размышляет о желаниях Дина. Обсасывает подробности. «Жаль, что на ее месте не можешь быть ты». Выходит, все, что болтал Дин до этого признания, Сэм может смело примеривать на себя. И черт бы побрал его неуемное воображение – он примеривает.

Может, первому ему бы и не пришло в голову представлять себя в объятиях родного брата, может, раньше он слишком мало знал о сексе, чтобы хватило фантазии, но теперь-то удержаться как?

Идеи – худший яд, изобретенный человечеством. 

Распространяются быстрее, чем чума в Средневековье. Неизлечимы, как чума в Средневековье.

Сэм сходит с ума. Незаметно. Неумолимо. По дню. Иначе не объяснить того, что ждать ему осточертевает довольно быстро. Он решает предложить первым. Просто чтобы контролировать ситуацию. И заодно – упростить ее для гордости Дина. 

Сэм бы не стал даже думать о подобном, если бы мысль о ночи с Дином была ему откровенно неприятна.

Он на «ты» со всеми заморочками старшего брата. Знает, что Дин никогда не связывается со шлюхами. Не потому, что брезгует или жадничает платить за то, что с его внешностью он без проблем получает бесплатно. Потому что не опускается до секса с теми, кто его не хочет.

Сэм хочет попробовать.

Это не тоже самое, но достаточно близко, чтобы дать шанс.

У Сэма больное любопытство. Примерно настолько же, насколько у Дина больные желания. В этом они отлично друг друга дополняют. Сэм почти не замечает, как на ровном месте взвинчивает себя. Только все это абстрактно слишком. Сэм ищет конкретику. Смотрит гей-порно. Украдкой, чтобы Дин не застал. Читает советы на форумах. Решается попробовать.

Он идет в душ, прихватив с собой нераспечатанный флакон с любрикантом.

Становится под горячие струи, смывает грязь и пот. Иногда этого вполне достаточно, чтобы тело расслабилось, поддалось томлению. Сейчас возбуждение не идет. Сэм на пробу ласкает член, но слишком нервничает, слишком думает о том «потом», что будет идти не по обычному сценарию. Это сбивает настрой.

Дело еще и в том, что Сэму неудобно с пустой головой. Он из тех парней, которым привычно крутить перед глазами пошлые картинки, не останавливаться только на физических ощущениях. А сейчас – картинки с девушками откровенно не в тему, а думать о Дине – вот так, сходу, не то чтобы не получается… Просто Сэм не может дать себе на это разрешение.

Когда член все-таки твердеет, Сэм убеждает себя не фиксироваться на нем. Льет смазку себе на пальцы и сует в задницу – осторожно, только один, выдернув, стоит вставить на две фаланги. Господи, ну до чего докатился? Это не сложно и уж точно не больно, вот только как-то безнадежно глупо и неловко. Словно он подросток, проводящий опыты над своим телом – а вот так приятно? А вот так? Хочется прекратить. Просто прекратить. Сэм упрямо упирается одной рукой в кафель, заводит вторую себе за спину, пробует еще. Он слишком стар для подобных экспериментов – и над своим телом, и над своей психикой. Но тело – прогибается под пальцами, и психика гнется тоже. Подстраивается.

Фантазии гудят где-то на фоне, неоформленные.

Вода льется сверху, бьет в поясницу, смывает смазку с рук, но Сэм не выключает душ. Если станет тихо, есть все шансы, что Дин начнет колошматить в дверь.

В голову вдруг приходит шалая мысль – а что бы представлял Дин?

Так почему-то легче.

Сэм раскручивает эту идею. Представляет, как Дин прямо сейчас сидит в комнате через стенку, ждет своей очереди и прислушивается к плеску. Как представляет Сэма в душе, дрочащим под струями теплой воды. Не пальцами, конечно. Просто гоняя член в кулаке. Дину осточертело бы, что брат долго возится в ванной. Он бы вломился внутрь, если бы было не заперто. Застал. Полез составить компанию, устроившись позади, даже не раздеваясь. Предложил бы помочь. Предложил бы попробовать пальцами. Шепотом на уши убеждал, что так будет приятно, пусть только Сэм позволит показать, как надо.

Если представлять, что это не свои пальцы, а пальцы Дина, прокручивать их в заднице не глупо. Мало.

Воображаемого Дина вдребезги мало.

Сэм не замечает, что умудрился всунуть в себя уже три пальца, проталкивая глубоко, сгибая, ловя всполохи странного, какого-то совсем не того удовольствия, к которому привык. Сэм подается назад, на собственную руку, как будто в этом есть какой-то смысл, как будто не он контролирует с какой силой и частотой долбиться внутрь.

Это невозможно выдержать. Сэм хватается за член левой рукой, толкается в кулак, толкает себя на кулак, пытаясь не соскочить с пальцев. Это неудобно. Совсем. Ни левой, ни двумя, ни с этим чертовым рассинхроном действий, без опоры и поддержки. На этом неудобстве оргазмом накрывает ярко, длинно, не так и не тогда, как ожидалось.

Вода смывает сперму с кафеля. Сэм сползает на дно душевой, отмокает под тугими струями, неприятно царапающими нервы. Выходит из ванной комнаты в одном полотенце на бедрах, с полнейшим хаосом в голове и странным неудовлетворением в теле. Как будто бы спустил на прелюдии, так и не дождавшись секса: вроде бы и кончил, но только растравил себя, распалил и не получил сполна то, ради чего затевалась возня.

– Нихрена себе ты там торчал! Совсем совесть растерял? Даже дрочка не занимает столько времени! Ты же всю горячую воду потратил! – возмущается Дин.

Он идет мимо Сэма к ванной. Не смотрит на него. Никогда не смотрит, если брат без рубашки, и при этом не требуется зашивать раны.

Может, поэтому он не замечает чумного, откровенно вздрюченного состояния Сэма, не замечает, как тот гулко сглатывает на слове «дрочка». Контект не тот, но все равно разводит на реакцию.

Сэм вытягивает руку, хватает брата за бицепс, тормозит, не дает пройти.

Дину приходится поднять на Сэма вопросительный взгляд. Замереть настороженно.

Это не тот придуманный уверенный Дин, который направлял Сэма в душе. Но это – тот же самый настоящий Дин, который восемь лет назад смотрел на младшего брата с безнадежной тоской и говорил: «Жаль, что это не можешь быть ты».

У Сэма вдруг пересыхает в горле. Хочется выпить. Не воды. Крепче. Для храбрости. Это плохая идея. Дин должен быть уверен, что все всерьез – обдуманное решение, а не пьяная прихоть. Даже если сейчас это действительно отчасти прихоть, порыв, продиктованный пусть не алкоголем, но никак не трезвым рассудком.

Ни к чему храбрость, если и без того известно, что взаимно. Не откажут.

Или Сэм так думает.

Первым тянется за поцелуем.

Чего он не ждет, так это того, что Дин отклонится. Рукой упрется в грудь, надежно удерживая дистанцию. Словно успел оценить к чему все идет и пресек на излете.

– Сэм, – лязгает железом. Будто не имя. Будто «Нет».

Дин убирает ладонь, в которую заполошно билось сердце. Делает шаг назад, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Как будто изо всех сил пытается не ударить.

Сэм настолько не рассчитывал на подобную реакцию, что просто не находится, как себя вести. Как настоять. 

Дин куртку накидывает. Дверь открывает. Уходит.

Отказывается. Не кокетничая. Наотрез. 

Сэм чувствует себя глупо, оставаясь в номере один, со смазанной задницей и неосуществившимися планами.

Более или менее собирается с мыслями к следующему дню и возвращению брата.

– Слушай, Дин, на счет вчерашнего…

– А разве вчера что-то было?

У Сэма хватает дерзости ответить честно:

– Нет. Не было. Ты меня отшил. Я как раз об этом.

– Не понимаю, о чем ты.

Это своего рода кодовая фраза, обозначающая отказ говорить. Любые попытки внести ясность убиваются о непоколебимую стену отрицания. Сэм интуитивно чувствует, что Дин останется на своем. От него исходит такая непробиваемая враждебность, что Сэм без труда вычленяет посыл: стоит продолжить давить – Дин уйдет. И не факт, что только на ночь.

Тема исчерпана, но Сэм не может разобраться в своих чувствах по этому поводу. Облегчение замешано с разочарованием и сложно вычленить, что доминирует. Облегчение, пожалуй, было первым чувством, как и в любой другой ситуации, когда не пришлось делать то, что делать было откровенно страшно.

Но после него пришла едва ли не детская обида – выходит, Сэм был достаточно хорош, чтобы о нем фантазировать, но недостаточно хорош, чтобы действительно его получить? 

Вот Дин был достаточно хорош не только для фантазий.

Дин ведь знает брата, как тот – его, должен понимать, что Сэм бы не полез через собственное «не хочу». Сэм едва ли не с нуля себя накрутил – смачно так, до упора. А теперь вынужден назад отыгрывать, вспоминать, как было без этих желаний.

Все возвращается к прежней расстановке.

Дин умирает. Сэм ничего не может сделать.

* * *

Дин возвращается из самой Преисподней.

Живым. 

Собой.

По большей части. Он ведет себя так, словно помнит каким был и пытается это повторять. В общем получается, но в мелочах – прокалывается, не вытягивает. 

Старший брат все время рядом с Сэмом и при этом напрочь его избегает. Почти не смотрит в глаза – ни тем откровенным взглядом, к которому Сэм привык за год Ада до Ада. Ни вообще.

Сэм ест себя заживо за свою бесполезность. Он не смог найти способ не дать гончим утащить брата в Ад. И из Ада не сумел вызволить. Он рад, что Дин снова с ним, но не может перестать думать о том, что это – не его заслуга, а значит, он этого совершенно не заслуживает. Он для Дина не сделал ничего. И сейчас не может сделать. Молча наблюдает, как Дин имитирует, что в порядке, натянуто улыбается, заливается алкоголем, пока Сэм не видит. Сэм видит.

– Дин? Что с тобой? – не выдерживает Сэм на второй неделе, застав, как в полдень брат неподвижно замирает на кровати, вслушиваясь в себя.

Сэм усаживается рядом. Близко, но не касаясь.

Дин не сразу отмирает. Не сразу реагирует на Сэма, словно узнает – не сразу. Моргает. Разворачивается полубоком. Всматривается. Медлит. Ни с того ни с сего – берет в ладони лицо Сэма. 

Руки старшего брата едва ощутимо дрожат. Большой палец правой лежит на нижней губе. Не давит, не гладит. Просто лежит.

– Всего один, можно?

– Дин?

– Всего один, Сэмми, – повторяет Дин. – И завтра мы… Завтра мы не.

Черт. Черт. Сейчас?

Сэм не готов, господи.

Ему нужно время, что настроиться, вспомнить то откопанное в себе и спешно похороненное ощущение. 

Но у него нет этого времени.

Сэм закрывает глаза. Чуть размыкает губы. Едва наклоняет подбородок, обозначая кивок.

Стоило бы нормально проговорить вслух, что там обещает Дин, но у Сэма не поворачивается язык. Все вроде как понятно. Даже смешно, как мало стоит их притворство, что ничего такого нет, если одного прикосновения и незаконченной фразы достаточно, чтобы обозначить реальное положение вещей: брат его хочет, Сэм это знает.

Дин сдвигает руку, открывает себе доступ, вжимается губами в губы осторожно, будто не уверен, что Сэм правильно понял его намерения. Что Сэм действительно согласился.

Сэм физически чувствует, как по телу брата прокатывается волна облегчения, когда на его поцелуй отвечают – ничего сложного, на самом деле. Ничего страшного. Приятно, когда проходит начальный шок. Сэм первым лезет с языком, и Дин охотно пускает к себе в рот. Сэм уже и забыл, что такое нормальный поцелуй – когда слюна, дыхание, жизнь. Даже иронично, что в контексте ощущений, поцелуй с родным братом воспринимается как нечто нормальное. Но так уж вышло, что у Сэма хватает ненормального опыта, с которым можно сравнить.

Поцелуи с девушками – живыми девушками – вспоминаются мутно, со скрипом, как что-то из позапрошлой жизни. Но вроде бы от этого поцелуя они отличаются мелочами, не настолько, чтобы выбить из колеи. Даже когда Дин перехватывает инициативу, проталкивается языком между губ Сэма, начинает вести, подстраивать под себя – комфортно. Щекочет возбуждением. Если бы Дин всем телом вжимался, Сэма бы, возможно, с непривычки закоротило от соприкосновения с чужим эрегированным членом. У Дина же сейчас стоит, да? Веки тяжелые, не открыть глаза, не подсмотреть. Но раз Сэм не остается равнодушным к тому, что вытворяют с его ртом, то Дина происходящее должно заводить сильнее и быстрее. 

Только вот дистанция между ними очень целомудренная, Дин как будто специально упирается коленями в колени Сэма, чтобы не подпустить ближе. Просто язык ласкает язык и еще – рука гладит щеку, шею.

Дин знает толк в поцелуях. Умеет довести до головокружения парой движений своих чувственных губ.

Дело даже не в технике. В эмоциях, которые он вкладывает – щедро, ярко, человечно.

Он вылизывает Сэма добрый десяток минут, прежде чем до того доходит: это – не прелюдия. Это действительно просто поцелуй. Самый долгий из всех, что когда-либо были в его жизни.

Сэм почему-то сходу решил, что Дин просил о сексе. Может, потому что сам Сэм тогда пытался предложить именно секс. Да и в конце-то концов – Дин взрослый мужик, поцелуй – как-то совсем уж несерьезно.

Но это – не один поцелуй. Не совсем. Это миллионы поцелуев, спаянных в один. Слишком разное настроение, разный напор у каждого прикосновения. Словно экскурсия в мир, каким был бы Дин, если бы ему можно было касаться Сэма таким образом – в качестве приветствия, на прощание, после ссоры, вместо ссоры, во время секса, после секса.

Нет, скорее это не демонстрация. Это – попытка выжать максимум из единственного шанса, попытка перепробовать все в ускоренном режиме.

Сэму начинает не хватать воздуха. Дин отрывается от него не дольше, чем на три секунды, чтобы вернуться уже совсем другим. И снова. И снова. Сэму ни разу не удается досчитать до четырех секунд, как будто бы Дин тоже вымеряет временные промежутки. Словно три секунды – пауза, которая еще не означает окончание поцелуя, но если пройдет больше времени, то начнется следующий, а они договаривались лишь на один.

От этой мысли Сэм чувствует себя так, словно готов разреветься.

Просто потому, что впервые в жизни видит своего старшего брата таким уязвимым.

Дин держится на дефиците кислорода, сколько может, но все-таки отрывает себя от губ Сэма. Утыкается лбом в лоб брата, дышит, перебирает пряди на затылке.

– Помоги мне, Сэмми, – просит. 

– Что?

Сэм не понимает, что от него требуется, рассеянно трется носом о нос.

– Оттолкни меня. Останови меня. Я не смогу остановиться сам, – через силу объясняет Дин.

Ему тяжело признаваться, что сам он не способен сдержать слово, вынужден просить помощи в том, чтобы сдержать обещание.

Да только Сэм тоже не в состоянии сейчас оттолкнуть, не после того, что испытывал.

Вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, Сэм вжимается губами в шею Дина, прихватывает кожу прямо поверх жилки, там, где истошно бьется пульс. Наслаждается этим отчетливым током крови – всем сердцем.

– Сэм?

– Не останавливайся.

Дин выпутывает руку из волос Сэма, скользит раскрытой ладонью по шее, по груди, по животу, медленно спускается вниз. Замирает на границе приличия, не переступая ее. Мог бы сразу положить на член ту руку, которая была свободной – было бы быстрее. Но, наверное, Дину и не нужно быстрее. Он дает Сэму время понять свое движение, предсказать, и по желанию – остановить. Или же просто боится коснуться и обнаружить, что не взаимно. Сложно угадать, что творится в голове у старшего брата. Сэм открывает глаза, смотрит в упор, но не может поймать взгляд. Раздвигает ноги, чуть подкидывает бедра в приглашении – ну давай же, видишь же, что стоит, убедись наконец, дотронься, если не веришь глазам. Дин опускает руку, сжимает эрегированный член, сильнее натягивая жесткую ткань. Отпускает. Водит ладонью над пахом, едва касаясь, какой-то неуверенной, почти скромной лаской.

Отодвигается – рывком. Сэм не успевает запаниковать, когда Дин на пол сползает. Становится перед ним на колени. Сэм на интуиции шире разводит ноги – приглашение все еще в силе, давай.

Дин возится с ремнем, расстегивает. Сэм приподнимается, помогая стащить с себя джинсы и боксеры. Из футболки выпутывается сам, отбрасывает в сторону, чтобы не мешалась. Как-то вдруг неудобно становится перед полностью одетым братом, но Сэм не находится, как бы ненавязчиво начать его раздевать, а сам Дин не торопится снимать с себя хоть что-то.

Дин вылизывает взглядом тело Сэма, раз за разом залипая на члене.

Сэма пробивает на нервный смешок, когда он думает о том, что Дин его и трахать, наверное, будет вот так же как целовал – весь день и всю ночь, во всех позах, за все другие их дни и ночи, которые могли бы быть, но не будут.

Дин слышит смешок, встревоженно смотрит на лицо, оценивая обстановку, но Сэм ворошит его волосы, мол, все в порядке.

Все в порядке, просто интересно, удастся ли выдержать весь темперамент?

Сэм едва ощутимо подталкивает Дина к себе – скорее разрешение, чем просьба. Дин хватается за просьбу, хватается за бедра, ведет раскрытыми ладонями к коленям и обратно. К члену руками не прикасается, сходу наклоняется, вжимается губами, размыкает их, вбирает в себя головку, глубже, еще глубже.

Сэм давится стоном. От ощущений и от невозможной развратности этого зрелища. Особенно вот так, при свете дня, когда каждую деталь видно.

Он неверно предсказал поведение брата. Вот сейчас Дин не пытается растянуть наслаждение процессом. Он качественно работает на удовольствие, причем даже не свое. 

У него во рту – тепло, тесно, влажно. Хорошо так сильно, что почти плохо и уж точно – невыносимо. Дин берет глубоко, затыкает членом глотку – нечем же дышать. Ни Дину, ни Сэму. Здесь уже не поможет фора в три секунды, Сэм до горящих легких захлебывается от того, как ему слишком, на разрыв охрененно.

Он не успевает предупредить, а Дин не пытается отстраниться, глотает сперму, слизывает с губ.

Сэм на спину падает, таращится вверх, на пляшущий потолок, и пытается надышаться.

Оргазм такой мощный и сладкий, что Сэму требуется время, чтобы собраться из кусочков. Возможно, чересчур много времени. Пока Сэм приходит в себя, он слышит какое-то движение у своих ног, но не успевает среагировать. Брат сбегает в ванную. Может быть, Сэм попытался бы пойти за ним, если бы не услышал щелчок замка, предупреждающий, что его там не ждут.

Черт, Дин. Он же... Черт.

Сэм не сразу вспоминает, что Дин тоже должен был получить удовольствие. Уже вошло в привычку, что на собственном все и заканчивается. Организм пытается сыто отрубиться, но стоит осознать – в мозгах проясняется.

Тошно думать о таких привычках.

Сэм облажался. Облажался.

Хочется надеяться, что шумящая за стенкой вода – теплая. Импровизированная звукоизоляция, чтобы доделать то, что не удосужился доделать эгоистичный партнер. Дин ведь не… А впрочем, Сэм уже не берется делать ставки. Почему-то в этой плоскости он раз за разом ошибается в поступках брата.

Кто бы мог подумать, что сегодняшний день начнется с такого ошеломляющего отсоса в исполнении Дина.

Первый минет за очень долгое время.

Пока Дин был в Аду, Сэм тоже держался поближе к Аду. По-своему.

Последние полгода половая жизнь была завязана на Руби. Руби никогда ему не отсасывала. Если для поцелуев отсутствие слюны даже вносило некоторую пикантность, то совать член в ее сухой и раскаленный рот – удовольствие ниже среднего.

С тех пор, как Дин вернулся в мир живых, Руби сторонится Сэма, кружит поблизости, но не выходит на контакт.

С тех пор, как Дин вернулся в мир живых, Сэм не выпускает брата из зоны досягаемости, нещадно параноит, что может снова потерять.

Сэм не успел заесть ночи с Руби ночью с обычной девушкой. Не успел забыть извращенную пародию на секс, и навязчивые ассоциации отказываются убираться из головы. Может, потому что до сегодняшнего дня секс с демоном был самым аморальным опытом в жизни Сэма, а сегодня к списку добавляется инцест.

Руби, даром, что девушка, – сильная. Как демон. Или как Дин. Но весь ряд сравнений сыпется, потому что Руби – неживая. Ее нынешнее тело было воспаленно горячим, не так, как положено трупам. Но у нее отсутствовал пульс. Она забывала дышать. Демоническая воля не давала гнить красивой, молодой и непоправимо мертвой девушке, чье тело теперь функционировало неисправно, неполноценно. Не выделяло естественной смазки – не потому что Сэм не справлялся с предварительными ласками, просто на уровне всей этой чертовой метафизики. Толкаться в ее сухую вагину оказалось не особо приятно для самого Сэма. И они воспользовались любрикантом – на второй заход. Сэм смазывал пересохшие стенки влагалища и некстати вспоминал как пытался предложить Дину секс. Трахал Руби и не в тему думал о брате. Трахал Руби в задницу – все разы кроме первых двух. Ей было все равно куда. Тело – не она, не ее. Мясной костюм, который она пользовала так же, как начал пользовать его Сэм. А Сэму так казалось человечнее, каким бы относительным не было это понятие. 

Руби бы предпочла обитать в живом человеке. Чужое сознание можно затолкать поглубже, заткнуть, зато физиологически тело было бы способно на большее, чем просто двигаться. Сейчас Руби даже кончить была не в состоянии. Нервная система ее костюма давно издохла. Из-за этого с ней оказалось проще, чем с любой живой девушкой: можно было не заморачиваться презервативами, можно было драть в задницу почти без растяжки, максимально жестко, все равно не удалось бы пробить ее болевой порог. 

Она и Сэма чувствовала плохо, реагировала невпопад. Ему приходилось вслух просить сжаться или наоборот – раскрыться. 

Возможности Руби немногим превосходили возможности секс-куклы. 

Она и внешне смахивала на куклу – стройную, компактную, смазливую и пустоглазую.

Руби бы хотела не так. Сэму плевать на то, что хотела бы Руби. Она предложила себя, зная, что именно предлагает, зная, чего не получит взамен. Для существа, лишенного своей доли наслаждения, она убедительно стонала и целовалась с завидным энтузиазмом – это немного скрашивало общую ненормальность происходящего. 

Сэм трахал ее тело, источающее адский жар, и думал о брате, чью душу плавил этот же адский жар. Не представлял Дина вместо Руби, просто думал о нем, потому что Руби – чистейший Ад, а Ад – неизменно тянул за собой мысли о неспасенном брате, без которого собственное спасение даром не было нужно.

И зачем-то сейчас, кончив Дину в рот, Сэм вспоминает Руби.

Сравнивает, хотя здесь нечего сравнивать.

Потому что Руби – мертвечина, а Дин – это сама жизнь. Его, Сэма, жизнь – от начала и до конца. 

После того, как Сэм иссушающе долго трахался со смертью, неправильность инцеста кажется напрочь надуманной.

* * *

– Что ты помнишь про Ад? – спрашивает Сэм, не откладывая, тем же вечером. Он бы завел разговор сразу, но его все-таки вырубило на кровати, а проснувшись, он столкнулся с Дином, который успел взять себя в руки.

Пришлось ждать подходящего момента. Сейчас – подходящий. В машине. Посреди необитаемой глуши. Чтобы сбежать было сложнее, а спрятаться – негде.

– Ничего. Я же уже говорил, – хмурится Дин.

– Нет, я имею в виду, что такого было в Аду, что, умирая, ты не согласился на секс со мной, но после Ада – первым попросил?

– Не понимаю, о чем ты.

В прошлый раз Сэм не ждал этого льда в глазах, но в этот – готовился именно к такой реакции. Он не собирается отступать, только потому что Дин закрывается. Он должен достучаться.

– Я о сотне поцелуев, притворяющихся одним. О том, как ты мне отсасывал. У тебя классные губы, ты же знаешь, да? Такие мягкие. Здорово целоваться. А на члене это просто…

– Заткнись! Я не собираюсь это обсуждать, – обрывает его Дин. Больше не отрицает, что они сделали, значит, Сэм движется в правильном направлении.

– Почему?

– Потому что нечего обсуждать.

– Это как сказать. У меня остались вопросы. Например… Ты хотя бы кончил?

– Что?

– Ты так быстро удрал… Я не успел прийти в себя, чтобы о тебе позаботиться. Ты хотя бы сам в душе додрочил, а не холодную воду врубил? – выверенно спокойным тоном говорит Сэм, стараясь не показать, как сильно ему важен ответ.

– Иди к черту.

– Это простой вопрос. «Да» или «нет». Скажи хотя бы это, и обещаю больше ни о чем не спрашивать.

Спрашивать Сэм действительно не собирается. Разговорами тут ничего не решить.

– Нет.

– «Нет, не отвечу» или «нет, не кончил»?

– Не кончил, – объясняет Дин, скрипнув зубами. Не похоже, что пытается подобрать ответ, который бы больше устроил брата.

– Так не пойдет, – говорит Сэм скорее себе, чем Дину.

Нет, правда, только не снова это одностороннее удовольствие. Только не с Дином.

Дин стискивает руль до побелевших костяшек.

Ночевать в машине он точно не собирается, едет до упора, до ближайшего мотеля.

Сэму хватает одного взгляда на белобрысого парня за ресепшеном, чтобы решить: сегодня – точно. Он ведет статистику как часто им с Дином предлагают номер с общей кроватью. В среднем – где-то один раз из десяти, но в этот раз предложение запаздывает уже на четыре ночевки.

На самом деле, Сэм не думает, что дело в них. Это скорее общая политика вежливости – озвучивать два варианта, а не сходу вешать конкретный ярлык. Они с Дином приловчились на опережение сразу оговаривать две кровати. Сегодня Сэм отступает от этого правила.

– Номер на двоих.

– Общая кровать?

– Да.

– Нет.

Они с братом отвечают одновременно. Вразнобой.

Играют в гляделки, словно пробуют, кто кого переупрямит. Взгляд Дина не читаем, но Сэм видит стиснутые челюсти.

– Значит, общую? – переспрашивает парень за стойкой, как будто он на стороне Сэма. Странный выбор. Дин сейчас на грани того, чтобы психануть и попросить не раздельные кровати, а раздельные номера – слишком явно, чтобы не понять, даже по поверхностному впечатлению.

– Да, – повторяет Сэм. На этот раз Дин молчит. Может быть, просто не хочет устраивать сцену.

Они добрались до мотеля к полуночи. В такое время только ложиться спать. Или трахаться.

Дин забирается в постель – не в верхней одежде, но оставив пару откровенно лишних слоев ткани. Отворачивается набок, спиной к Сэму, сдвигается почти к самому краю, явственно напряженный.

Ничего он не будет делать, даром, что Сэм едва ли не в открытую предложил. Может, и Сэму не стоит тоже, но он же все равно не уснет без конкретики.

Сэм раздевается вне поля зрения брата. Помешкав, оставляет трусы. Дин наверняка по шорохам пытается прикинуть, сколько на нем осталось тряпья. Сэм опускается на кровать. Устраивается на боку позади Дина. Кладет руку ему на бедро – медленным, поглаживающим движением.

Дин совсем каменеет, цедит сквозь зубы:

– Что ты творишь?

– Останови меня. Потому что сам я не остановлюсь, – напоминает Сэм о дневных событиях, цитирует, отыгрывает ситуацию наоборот, хотя так ли уж наоборот, если Дину оттолкнуть – еще сложнее.

– Ты не обязан расплачиваться натурой за то, что я ради тебя умер, – осаживает Сэма Дин. Пытается остановить. Словами. Руку пока не стряхивает. Его стандартная реакция на непредвиденное: замереть, оценить ситуацию, прикинуть, как действовать.

– Боже, Дин. Что ты несешь? Ни за что я не расплачиваюсь.

– А что ты делаешь? Благотворительностью занимаешься? И насколько ее хватит? Лечь и раздвинуть ноги – хватит?

– Это не благотворительность. Но да – хватит. Так что? Лечь и раздвинуть? Возьмешь меня?

Сэм отвечает, не попадая в те ответы, которые предполагает Дин – можно сделать выводы по неподвижной спине и паузам между репликами.

– Сэм, это хреновая затея.

– Потому что мы братья?

– Потому что ты меня не хочешь! – рявкает Дин. Дергается, как будто намеревается повернутся, но все же не поворачивается.

– Что?

– Я же не идиот, Сэм. Ты меня не хочешь. Ты не… ты никогда не дрочил, представляя, что трахаешься со мной, – говорит резко, как будто подстраивается под провокационную манеру Сэма.

– Если ты пытался меня подловить, то у тебя не получилось. Я представлял. Я трахал себя пальцами и представлял, что это твой член. Тогда, в душе, перед тем как выйти к тебе и предложить себя. Пытался понять, приятно или нет. Я стоял перед тобой растянутый и смазанный, можно было бы просто к стене меня толкнуть, нагнуть, вставить без особых предисловий. А ты мне отказал. 

– Черт возьми, Сэм. Заткнись. Просто заткнись.

Сэм сдвигает руку вперед, на член. Он твердый и горячий. Вздрагивает под пальцами, стоит прикоснуться, провести вдоль него. Так обильно течет смазкой, что ткань уже влажная.

Дин хватает Сэма за запястье, пытается отвести, оторвать от себя, но Сэм не дается. Продолжает гладить, насколько хватает свободы маневра. Он сохраняет дистанцию, не вжимается собой в Дина, касается – только там.

– Ты меня хочешь. Давно уже. Я это знаю. Давно уже. И что нам с этим делать?

– А что с этим делать?

– Какие у нас варианты? Притворяться, что этого нет? Поскорее сдохнуть, чтобы не пришлось с этим разбираться? Разными дорогами разойтись? Или же попробовать быть вместе? Совсем вместе.

– Первый.

– Что «первый»? – не улавливает Сэм, пытаясь на ощупь совладать со змейкой на джинсах. В голове слипаются мысли, будто не он Дина лапает, а его самого ласкают.

– Ты же варианты предлагал? Первый – оптимальный.

Сэм пытается вспомнить порядок, в котором озвучивал возможные действия. Он не предлагал варианты. Он пытался сказать, что есть только один сценарий, в котором возможен счастливый конец.

– Притворяться? Да пошел ты. Этот способ у меня уже в печенках сидит, – отрезает Сэм.

Ему наконец удается расстегнуть на брате джинсы. Дин дергается, приподнимается – пытается отстраниться или помочь – сходу не скажешь, но Сэм пользуется удобной возможностью стащить штаны и белье почти до колен.

Смыкает пальцы вокруг члена, начинает дрочить наголо. Размазывает естественную смазку, чтобы легче скользило. Одна мысль о том, как Дин сейчас течет, как неоспоримо получает удовольствие – хлеще любого стимулятора. От пошлых хлюпающих звуков совсем ведет, но сейчас – не до себя. Сейчас – Дин.

Дин вцепляется своей рукой поверх, пытается поочередно разжать пальцы, но Сэм игнорирует его сопротивление. И Дин неожиданно легко сдается. Меняет положение руки, чтобы контролировать Сэма, установить свой ритм, показать, как ему нравится.

Черт, да. Так бы сразу.

Хватает десятка резких движений, чтобы Дин выгнулся, заливая их руки спермой.

Это приятно, это так оглушающе приятно – чувствовать, что ему хорошо.

Стоп.

Нет. Слишком быстро. Правда, слишком.

Сэм знает, что у Дина железная выдержка, он может продержаться сколько угодно, сколько требуется, чтобы девушка первой достигла оргазма. И это – не хвастовство. Это – подслушанное под дверями, одна из тех вещей, которые лучше не знать о собственном брате, но сейчас даже удачно, что Сэм знает.

Сэму не нравится впечатление, что Дин специально ему помог, лишь бы не затягивать, как можно скорее закрыть заскок младшего брата. Будто тогда все закончится. Мол: «Ты хотел, чтобы я кончил – я кончил. Отпусти. Давай уже наконец прекратим этот фарс».

Не пойдет.

Сэм тянет руку в рот, слизывает сперму с пальцев, запоминая вкус. 

Некогда особо смаковать. Нельзя дать Дину прийти в себя. Сэм снимает с себя трусы, пока до брата не дошло, что там за возня. Подвигается вплотную, вжимается своим стояком Дину в задницу.

– Чувствуешь, как сильно я тебя не хочу, да? – шепчет в ухо, целует за ухом. Дин вздрагивает от слов или нет. Сэм двигает бедрами плавно, вдавливая член в упругую ягодицу, разрешая себе наслаждаться моментом. 

Сэма размазывает в ничто – от густого запаха, от адекватной температуры тела, от дрожи, вторящей его действиям, от послевкусия спермы, от соленого пота, который он слизывает. Так хорошо. Так завораживающе нормально.

Дыхание сбивается напрочь, Сэм неверно дробит предложения выдохами и вдохами:

– Или ты считаешь. Я представлял. Что дрочу себе? Брось. У меня. Богатое воображение. Но не настолько. У тебя совсем. Другой член. Ты же знаешь. Ты брал мой. В рот. Должен был. Прочувствовать разницу. И твоя рука, Дин. Я же не спутаю. Или я. По-твоему. О девушках. Сейчас думаю? Придурок. Давай я. Буду с тобой. Говорить. Раз уж ты. Такого хренового. Обо мне мнения. Считаешь. Я себя заставляю. Мне придется. Говорить. Чтобы ты. Был уверен. Что я с тобой. С тобой. Не суди только. У меня. В мозгах. Бардак. Слишком. Хорошо. И так. Едва хватает воли. Связно. Когда ты. Такой живой. Такой охрененный. Я же сейчас ляпну. Что-нибудь. Про то. Какая у тебя. Задница. Обалденная. На ощупь. И ты мне. Врежешь. Дин. Ты. Дин. Дин. Ты это начал. Но я. Я…

– Заткнись, Сэм. – не выдерживает Дин. – Просто заткнись. У меня же опять сейчас встанет.

– Да. Давай. Я дождусь тебя. Дождусь тебя, Дин.

Он, правда, думает, что ему хватит выдержки. Ягодица, о которую трется член, упруго прогибается, но этой стимуляции недостаточно, чтобы быстро кончить, только не в этом медитативном ритме и не с необходимостью держать сознание включенным, говорить и фильтровать то, что хочется сказать. Но Дин начинает ерзать, словно подмахивает, и член съезжает в расселину между ягодиц. Сэм сбивается с монолога, шипит, стоит провести прямо там, будто сейчас – только разогрев, и можно будет вставить в Дина член, натянуть на себя, прочувствовать до конца. Нет, нельзя, конечно, нельзя. По сухому – нет. Не только потому, что Дину будет больно, а Сэм не хочет причинять ему боль. Еще и потому что Сэма тошнит от одного сочетания слов «секс» и «сухо».

Сэм подтягивает Дина еще ближе к себе, цепляет рукой его член. Боже, он правда уже снова твердый. Твердый и влажный. Пульсирует в кулаке.

Сэм дуреет от искренней отзывчивости Дина, разжимает хватку. С губ срывается что-то совсем неразборчивое, безумное, но Дин каким-то образом вычленяет смысл, всем телом разворачивается, чтобы лицом к лицу.

Так можно целоваться – чуть-чуть, поверхностно, раскрашивая, не мешая.

Сэм вклинивается рукой между телами, обхватывает члены, прижимая друг к другу, дрочит, обоим сразу. И так – еще ярче, еще круче, чем в задницу тыкаться. Сэм скашивает взгляд вниз, рассматривает член Дина, рассматривает форму, уже усвоенную тактильно. Облизывается рефлекторно – поверх губ Дина. Сэму никогда не нравились чужие члены, он не находил в них ничего возбуждающего, но сейчас тащит просто нереально от того, насколько отчетливо чувствуется чужое желание, чужое наслаждение. Это важно. Так важно. Этого так не хватало. С Дином это совсем уж странно работает, словно Сэм получает его удовольствие, словно нет никакой разницы – дрочить себе или брату.

И в этот раз Дин терпит, отпускает себя только тогда, когда Сэма начинает выкручивать оргазмом. Дин догоняет его, выплескивается вместе, будто ему ничего не стоит синхронизироваться, шибануть по нервам резонансом, сладким эхом чужого кайфа.

* * *

Странно сказать, но Сэм на удивление быстро втягивается в то, как меняются их отношения с Дином.

Не чувствуется, что прошло всего три недели с того момента, как они впервые переступили черту. По-особому приятно, когда с самым близким человеком исчезают остатки дистанции, когда симпатию можно выразить не только взглядом, но и поцелуем. Особенно, если учесть, что раньше они в принципе избегали прикосновений, по крайней мере тех, что были просто ради прикосновений. Наверное, так было легче хранить общий на двоих секрет Дина, с которым каждый из них справлялся по-своему. У Сэма руки чешутся трогать брата с тех пор, как тот из Ада вернулся – раз за разом убеждаться, что не обман, что рядом, что живой. 

Сейчас Дин подвисает, стоит Сэму полезть к нему с поцелуями, но это ничего. Привыкнет еще. Поверит. Чертовски тяжело получить то, чего желал, но Дин сильный, он справится. С некоторых пор Сэм предпочитает мокрые, слюнявые поцелуи. Словно пьет Дина и никак не может напиться.

Но дело не в этом даже. Просто раньше в помещении был слон, которого с прилежной старательностью не замечали, а теперь необходимость игнорировать очевидное отпала, слон преспокойно выбрался наружу, и стало ощутимо больше пространства, ощутимо легче дышать.

Было бы совсем просто, если бы Дин не усложнял.

Дин не то чтобы пытается отмотать назад, но и вперед не дает двигаться. На раздельных кроватях настаивает с упрямством, достойным лучшего применения. На людях пресекает любые попытки выразить то, что их теперь связывает. Как будто им есть, от кого прятаться. Ангелам сверху отлично все видно. Остается надеяться, у нового крылатого дружка Дина хватит такта не появляться в комнате в те моменты, когда Сэм занимается с братом совершенно небратскими вещами. Может, Сэм меньше переживает о том, что о них подумают, чем следовало бы, но Дин совершенно точно парится из-за этого гораздо сильнее, чем оно того стоит.

Наедине Дин всегда отвечает на поцелуи. Никогда не целует первым. Не дает себе отсосать, хотя Сэму минеты делает с удовольствием, если попросить. Эти минеты – единственная поблажка. В остальном Дин не позволяет заходить дальше взаимной дрочки. 

Вся наигранная инертность Дина, все эти ограничения – раздражают. Раздражают тем сильнее, что Сэм понимает – именно такой реакции Дин и добивается. Чтобы Сэм психанул и перестал распускать руки. Чтобы все угасло само по себе, без громких скандалов.

Черта с два Сэм поведется на манипуляцию. 

Рано или поздно ему удастся раскачать Дина, а до тех пор он готов каждый раз словно первый добиваться взаимности. Это даже забавно. Что со стороны может показаться, что именно Сэм – тот, кто захотел, а Дин – тот, кто вынужденно подыграл. Не важно, как кажется со стороны, Сэм знает, что Дину нравится. Что реальность его не разочаровала.

К тому же, от того, что Дин не делает, не всегда опускаются руки. Иногда его «не делает» мотивирует лучше любой инициативы.

Дин больше не спит с девушками. Да что там не спит – практически не флиртует. Первым – нет. И даже в ответ – в рамках вежливости, не так, чтобы это можно было посчитать поощрением к продолжению.

Это Дин-то. Сэм почему-то до сих пор не может выкинуть из головы, как пару лет назад один бармен назвал Дина сердцеедом. Это была в корне несправедливая характеристика. Сэм знал, что Дин никогда не разбивал девичьи сердца, никогда даже не притрагивался к сердцам. Он трогал их грудь, выкручивал соски, ласкал между ног – пальцами и языком. Сэм знает гораздо больше, чем ему бы следовало: за давнишнюю пьяную трепотню и те пару раз, когда заставал.

Дин выглядит ветреным по отношению к девушкам, но это впечатление справедливо лишь отчасти. Все эти ночи с официантками – просто приятно проведенный досуг. И для брата, и официанток. Никто не обманывается тем, что это значит больше, чем поразвлечься. Дин меняет партнеров легко, но только пока не связан обязательствами. Еще одна из его заморочек, вроде табу на платный секс. Не то чтобы Дин часто с кем-то встречался и уж точно не встречался долго, но и тех случаев достаточно, чтобы Сэм был в курсе: брат удовлетворяется одним партнером, если есть кому хранить верность.

Дину не может быть достаточно того, что он получает от Сэма. 

И все-таки Дин ограничивает себя только Сэмом.

Именно это – лучшее доказательство того, что между ними что-то серьезное, и как бы по-свински Дин себя не вел – отказываться от этого он не хочет. Оттолкнуть Сэма проще простого – достаточно один раз уйти из бара не с ним, а с какой-нибудь девчонкой. Не потому, что Сэм настолько уж собственник. Потому что Сэм понял бы, что это означает: Дин – не его.

Но Дин – его.

Он сам это признает, пусть не вслух, пусть сопротивляется, пусть упорно берет меньше, чем ему предлагают.

К нему ведь и клеятся теперь куда реже, будто считывают невидимую табличку: «Простите, дамы, занят».

Сэм собирается раскрутить Дина на полноценный секс, ну сколько можно уже ломаться. Мотель забит, несмотря на недовольство Дина, приходится взять номер с общей кроватью, и Сэм намеревается закрепить успех. Если один раз повезло, возможно, удалось попасть в зеленую волну светофоров.

Душ и пальцы в смазке отдают ощутимым дежа вю, но в этот раз Сэм не пытается выжать из тела удовольствие, просто готовит себя. Дин с его попытками не доходить до чего-либо серьезного, не стал бы совать пальцы ему в задницу, а самому делать это перед Дином просто не хватит раскрепощенности. Пока нет.

Это какая-то дурацкая пародия на примету про дождь и зонт.

Если Сэм готовится подставиться, это значит, что Дин откажется.

– Я так больше не могу. Трахни меня, – просит Сэм, когда они голым клубком катаются по кровати – достаточно большой для таких развлечений.

– Нет.

– Я готов. Я растянул себя. Смазал, – признается Сэм, перекатывается, нависая сверху, берет Дина за руку, закидывает себе на задницу, чтобы тот мог удостоверится. – Просто…

– Нет, – повторяет Дин, одергивая руку.

– Может, объяснишься?

Сэм бы не удивился, если бы Дин отказался объясняться или если бы все-таки объяснился. Но Дин умудряется его удивить:

– Лучше ты меня, – предлагает неожиданно – для Сэма так точно, а может – и для себя тоже. – Раз уж знаешь, как это делается.

Не то чтобы предложение не заманчиво. Сэм оценил. Обалдел и оценил. Но оно как-то не в тему. Не сейчас.

– Давай в следующий раз? Лишняя возня.

– А тебе так не хочется со мной возиться?

– У меня сейчас не хватит терпения, – честно признается Сэм, пытается перевернуться, потянуть брата на себя, завалив сверху, но Дин упирается, вырывается.

Сэм тяжело вздыхает, выпутывается из него. Усаживается рядом и приглашающе вытягивает вперед руку, сжатую в кулак.

– Мы не будем решать, кто в кого сует член, используя эту глупую игру, – с непередаваемой интонацией говорит Дин.

– Почему нет? Кто выиграет – снизу. Даже если ты проиграешь, ты не проиграешь.

– Да откуда ты вообще вбил себе с голову, что я хочу именно в таком раскладе?

– Ты сам сказал.

– Когда?

– Ну… Еще тогда. Когда рассказал про Тиш. «Жаль, что на ее месте не можешь быть ты», помнишь? По твоим описаниям получалось, что на ее месте – это на спине, с закинутыми тебе на плечи ногами.

Сэм чувствует, что умудрился все испортить. Дин за пару движений выбирается из кровати, но у Сэма хватает скорости реакции выбросить вперед руки, ухватиться за бедра, развернуть к себе.

– Я передумал. Как-нибудь в другой раз. Нет настроя, – озвучивает Дин, которому не удалось сбежать молча.

Он врет про настрой. Его член едва ли не к пупку липнет.

– Дин. Я сказал что-то не то? Не бросай сейчас, а? О, черт. Какой ты… Дай я тебе хотя бы отсосу? Дашь? Я хочу, – частит Сэм, напрочь забывая, что они обсуждали до этого.

Все мысли выметает из головы, когда прямо напротив лица раскачивается ровный, толстый член с каплей смазки на головке. Не то чтобы Сэм был большим фанатом мужских причиндалов, но сейчас едва слюной не захлебывается. Может, просто потому что Дин не дает попробовать его на вкус, раз за разом не дает. Сэм уже едва ли не умолять готов, но без разрешения не хочет лезть. Тычется лицом вперед, жмется губами в живот, мышцы которого напрягаются и расслабляются, как будто Дин осаживает себя, чтобы не податься навстречу. Сэм лижет под пупком, старается не задеть член.

– Черт, Сэм.

– Да?

– Да.

Сэм подавляет ликующий возглас, ловит момент, пока Дин не передумал, не отобрал себя, не обделил ощущениями.

Сэм не пытается вытворять что-то эдакое, просто полирует головку языком, надевается неглубоко, рукой у основания себе помогает. Совсем несерьезно, если вспомнить, на что способен рот Дина. 

Дину как будто и этого хватает. У него отчетливо начинают подгибаться ноги, Сэм едва его удерживает.

– Давай. Вернись. Ложись, – отрывается Сэм, чтобы дать Дину возможность забраться обратно в кровать.

Брат, удивительное дело, не пытается перечить, заваливается на спину, раздвигает ноги.

Сэм пытается сосать – именно сосать, но Дин отпускает себя, вскидывает бедра, ломится, перехватывая инициативу. Во рту член ощущается больше, чем в руке. У Сэма не получается принимать бездумно. В нем член. Сэм ловит каждый толчок и представляет, каково было бы, если бы Дин трахал не рот.

На кончиках пальцев зудит от желания завести руку назад, вставить в задницу пару пальцев, подхватывая ритм, с котором член скользит по языку. Но какие к чертям пальцы, когда Сэм хотел член, готовился для члена, ждал члена. И теперь получает дразняще мало.

– Да пошел ты, Дин, – говорит Сэм, прервавшись, не выдержав этой изощренной пытки. – Если ты не хочешь меня трахать, я сам себя тобой трахну.

Звучит откровенно нелепо, но оценить все равно некому. Дин размазан удовольствием. Смотрит на Сэма мутными глазами, без проблеска понимая его слов или действий.

До него доходит слишком поздно.

Сэм успевает сдвинуть ему ноги, забраться сверху. Обхватить его член, направляя в себя, насадиться – сразу, до упора, пока Дин в себя не пришел.

И на какое-то мгновение тело Дина реагирует правильно, с готовностью берет Сэма. Но потом Дин опять включает свои заскоки, хватает Сэма за задницу, пытается снять с себя. Сэм позволяет протащить себя до самой головки, но дальше двигаться не дает, сжимается сильно, чтобы не выпустить.

Дина прошивает крупной дрожью. Он выдыхает громко, слаще, чем если бы застонал. Расслабляет руки, оставляя их на ягодицах. Сэм скользит ниже. Дин снова подхватывает его, тянет вверх. Как будто они поделили, кто за что отвечает: Сэм опускается на его член, насколько может себе позволить, Дин страхует, помогает, вздергивает назад. Колени разъезжаются, но Сэм – не устает, а Дин – держит. Слаженная работа, как и всегда. 

Здорово. Как будто они наконец-то заодно.

– Ты вроде бы собирался. Быть снизу, – умудряется сказать Дин.

– Но ты же просил. Чтобы я был сверху, – умудряется парировать Сэм.

Ему хорошо, и много, и мало. И не так странно, как должно было быть. Сэм почти дает себе расслабиться, не ждать подвоха, но Дин вдруг снова пытается снять его со своего члена. Сэм обижен подобным предательством, сжимается инстинктивно, проверенным трюком.

Дин ругается смачно – стоном.

– Черт! Прекрати! Я же так сейчас… Сэмми, я не сбегаю. Я больше не буду сбегать. Честно. Просто. Позу дай поменять, а?

И Сэм терпит пустоту, пока Дин укладывает его на спину, чтобы снова заполнить собой, установить другой ритм, не такой тягучий.

Теперь Дин – трахает, а Сэм – помогает, движется навстречу. Верит.

Сейчас, когда фокус внимания не обязательно удерживать на Дине, способном в любой момент взбрыкнуть и пойти на попятную, Сэм сосредоточенно прислушивается к собственным ощущениям. Прислушивается и не находится как их описать. Это… ну, Дин. Дин в нем. А Дин – это всегда немного больно, очень-очень по-настоящему и неизлечимо нужно, даже когда не имеет никакого отношения к сексу. Просто сейчас их близость материальнее, чем обычно.

Дин сбивается на короткие рывки. Его трясет, колотит судорогой оргазма. Он влипает бедрами в Сэма, толчками изливается внутрь, и у Сэма просто крышу сносит от этого ощущения, он кончает в ответ, будто по сигналу.

Сэму всегда хорошо с Дином, но острее всего, лучше всего – когда Дину хорошо с ним.

Дин вытаскивает себя из Сэма, падает рядом, и Сэм жмется к нему, закинув ногу.

– Ты ненормальный, – нежно и благодарно говорит Дин, целуя Сэма в висок.

– Я и не претендую. Лучше быть счастливым, чем нормальным.


End file.
